Terza stagione
Questo articolo contiene i riassunti degli episodi della terza stagione di Lost. La terza stagione è iniziata negli Stati Uniti il 4 ottobre 2006 sul canale della ABC. Le date di messa in onda sono riferite agli Stati Uniti (ABC). Attualmente, non ci sono notizie sulle date di trasmissione in Italia. Questo articolo contiene il riassunto degli episodi per la terza stagione di Lost. Jack, Kate and Sawyer sono prigionieri degli Altri. Chi sono questi Altri e cosa vogliono sono le principali domande che la terza stagione andrà ad esplorare. Michael Emerson si unisce al cast come personaggio principale interpretando il ruolo di Benjamin Linus (l'uomo che sosteneva di chiamarsi Henry Gale). S'intravvede un possibile interesse di Jack verso una misteriosa nuova donna, le cui motivazioni non sono chiare. Prosegue la gravidanza di Sun - ma il bambino è veramente di Jin? I superstiti faranno attenzione agli avvertimenti di Hurley o andranno nell'isola per cercare di liberare Jack,Kate e Sawyer? Charlie cercherà di tornare nelle grazie di Claire e del suo bambino Aaron, ma possiamo fidarci che rimarrà pulito e sobrio? Verrà chiarito il destino di Locke, Desmond and Mr. Eko dopo l'implosione della botola. Potrà Penelope Widmore trovare l'isola ed il perduto amore Desmond, e potranno i superstiti trovare un modo per interagire con il mondo esterno? Vedi anche: Prima stagione, Seconda stagione. Tematiche ricorrenti (Da aggiungere man man che la stagione procede) Episodi della terza stagioni A Tale of Two Cities *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 4 Ottobre 2006 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Jack Shephard *Scritto da: Damon Lindelof *Diretto da: Jack Bender Jack, Kate and Sawyer iniziano a scoprire cosa significa essere prigionieri degli Altri. The Glass Ballerina *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 11 Ottobre 2006 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Jin e Sun *Scritto da: Jeff Pinkner & Drew Goddard *Diretto da: Paul Edwards Questo episodio sostituisce "Further Instructions", spostato al 18 Ottobre 2006. Il piano di Sayid per trovare Jack mette le vite di Sun e Jin in grave pericolo. Nel frattempo Kate e Sawyer vengono costretti a lavorare in dure condizioni dai loro rapitori, e Henry fà una proposta molto tentante a Jack che potrebbe essere difficile da rifiutare. Further Instructions *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 18 Ottobre 2006 (originariamente 11 Ottobre 2006) *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' ''Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Locke *'Scritto da:' Carlton Cuse & Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Diretto da:' Stephen Williams I destini di Locke, di Eko e di Desmond sono rivelati dopo l'implosione della botola, mentre Hurley ritorna all'accampamento della spiaggia per raccontare che cosa è accaduto quando lui, Jack, Kate e Sawyer sono stati catturati dagli Altri. Every Man for Himself *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 25 Ottobre 2006 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Sawyer *'Scritto da:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Diretto da:' Stephen Williams Sawyer scopre come la fuga dal luogo dove è rinchiuso è praticamente impossibile. Intanto Jack tenta di salvare la vita ad uno degli Altri, fallendo. The Cost of Living *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 1 Novembre 2006 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Eko *'Scritto da:' Alison Schapker & Monica Owusu-Breen *'Diretto da:' Jack Bender Un Eko delirante combatte con i demoni del suo passato, mentre Locke e altri dispersi si dirigono verso La Perla (una stazione della Dharma Initiative) cercando un computer che permetta di localizzare Jack, Kate e Sawyer. Intanto Jack non sa a chi dare fiducia, quando due degli Altri sembrano essere in disaccordo tra di loro. I Do *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 8 Novembre 2006 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Kate *'Scritto da:' Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse *'Diretto da:' Tucker Gates Jack prende la decisione se operare Ben (malato di tumore). Decisione condizionata dalle parole di Kate, dopo la minaccia di un Pickett furioso di uccidere Sawyer. Infine Jack prende una decisione del tutto inaspettata dove vede Sawyer e Ben tra la vita e la morte. Not in Portland *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 7 Febbraio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Juliet *Scritto da: Carlton Cuse & Jeff Pinkner *Diretto da: Stephen Williams Jack deve prendere una decisione, sull'operazione di Ben. Kate e Sawyer tentano una fuga, e verranno aiutati da Alex. Flashes Before Your Eyes *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 14 Febbraio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Desmond *Scritto da: Drew Goddard & Damon Lindelof *Diretto da: Jack Bender Un sospettoso e determinato Charlie convince Hurley ad aiutarlo per scoprire la verità su Desmond, che è diventato molto strano dopo essere stato coinvolto nell'implosione della botola. Stranger in a Strange Land *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 21 Febbraio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Jack *Scritto da: Christina M. Kim *Diretto da: Paris Barclay Jack cambia prigione, Juliet è costretta a prendere il suo posto, il segreto dei suoi tatuaggi sarà svelato da Isabel, lo sceriffo degli "Altri", che tiene sotto accusa Juliet per l'uccisione di uno degli "Altri", Jack sarà costretto a difenderla ad una fine ormai segnata. Intanto Kate, Sawyer e Karl continuano il loro viaggio, per fuggire dall' isola "Alcatraz". Tricia Tanaka Is Dead *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 28 Febbraio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Hurley *Scritto da: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *Diretto da: Jack Bender Hurley scopre un vecchio e arrugginito furgoncino sull'isola che lo porterà in una missione che spera non essere solamente per se stesso, ma per tutto il gruppo di sopravvisuti. Intanto, Kate e Sawyer si riuniscono con i loro "vecchi" dispersi, ma Kate è ancora convinta di non voler lasciare Jack alle spalle con “Gli Altri.” Enter 77 *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 7 Marzo 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Sayid *Scritto da: Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof *Diretto da: Stephen Williams Locke, Sayid e Kate scovano una strana struttura. Intanto, Sawyer compete in una partita di ping-pong. Par Avion *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 14 Marzo 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Claire *Scritto da: Christina M. Kim & Jordan Rosenberg *Diretto da: Jack Bender Charlie e Desmond si comportano in modo strano quando Claire ha un idea che potrebbe salvare tutti; la tensione si fa sentire tra Sayid e Locke che trovano un perimetro difensivo che blocca loro la strada. The Man From Tallahassee *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 21 Marzo 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Locke *Scritto da: Drew Goddard & Jeff Pinkner *Diretto da: Jack Bender Loke,Kate e Said attendono la notte per mettersi in azione.Kate trova Jack intento a suonare il pianoforte in una stanza monitorata da una telecamera,Kate e Said vengono catturati. Interrogati,mentono dicendo di essere venuti da soli,ma intanto John trova Ben a letto e lo minaccia,chiedendogli dove sia il sottomarino. Jack ,pochi giorni prima, aveva stretto un patto con Ben per andarsene dall'isola l'indomani mattina e Ben si era visto costretto ad accettare,consentendogli di lasciare l'isola col sottomarino. Ma quella sera,con l'aiuto di Alex,John recupera il suo zainetto contenente il c4 e fa esplodere il sottomarino,proprio sotto gli occhi di Jack.... Exposé *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 28 Marzo 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Nikki & Paulo *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito Loke,Kate e Said attendono la notte per mettersi in azione.Kate trova Jack intento a suonare il pianoforte in una stanza monitorata da una telecamera,Kate e Said vengono catturati. Interrogati,mentono dicendo di essere venuti da soli,ma intanto John trova Ben a letto e lo minaccia,chiedendogli dove sia il sottomarino. Jack ,pochi giorni prima, aveva stretto un patto con Ben per andarsene dall'isola l'indomani mattina e Ben si era visto costretto ad accettare,consentendogli di laciare l'isola col sottomarino. Ma quella sera,con l'aiuto di Alex,John recupera il suo zainetto contenente il c4 e fa esplodere il sottomarino,proprio sotto gli occhi di Jack.... Left Behind *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 4 Aprile 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Kate *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito One of Us *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 11 Aprile 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Juliet *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito Catch-22 *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 18 Aprile 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Desmond *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito D.O.C. *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 25 Aprile 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Jin *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito Not What I Wanted *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 2 Maggio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Sawyer (non confermato) *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito TBA *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 9 Maggio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Tom (Non confermato) *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito The Truth About Lying *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 16 Maggio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Charlie *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito Everything has a Beginning Parte 1 *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 23 Maggio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Ben *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito Everything has a Beginning Parte 2 *'Data di messa in onda (ABC):' 23 Maggio 2007 *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' Da decidersi *'Data di messa in onda (Rai2):' Da decidersi *'Episodio incentrato su:' Ben *Scritto da: Non ancora stabilito *Diretto da: Non ancora stabilito Vedi anche * Sceneggiature (inglese) Categoria:Episodi